In Strongest, Ice with-held Hearts
by Ozzy000
Summary: Young in-responsible Kind Adgar and Queen Idunn have too much fun one night and have an unexpected baby. It all starts from the moment this new "Elsa" is born, to her sister 'Anna', and to the time the Kind and Queen die... When the sisters uncover a secret from beyond, Anna might use the secret to her advantage. This time, hot and cold are VERY intense. (non-elsanna) (fluff-angst)


**-bangs face into desk over and over again-**

* * *

"The castle is nearly overloaded with sweets! When we get back to the castle, maybe you can have some treats" Adgar smiled, nudging his wife as they walked through the knee deep snow.

"The cravings are getting worse by the moment, heh" Idunn smiled, even know on the inside she was worried to the highest level.

They were still young, Adgar tall and lanky with his strawberry blonde hair slicked back and his face smooth and bare other than the prickly after-shave that had recently grown across his jawline.

Idunn had her hair flowing loosely over her broad shoulders, eyes still bright with joy and body curvey and full of life, literately! Her stomach was rounded out full. She was very proud of that round stomach, excited. The young Idunn was what Adgar would call 'prego'.

Young couple, very young.

The sky was lowering in color as the sun fell behind the peeks of the fjords. The couple sped they're pace as bushes rustled a few steps behind them. The sled was at the top of a large rounded out hill, trees surrounding it and curving over like clawed hands of mother nature herself.

Adgar was growing nervous, heart beat speeding and eyes darting back as they walked.

 _Just get to the sled, just hurry up and get to the sled..._

Vheapneh, they're crimson reindeer, snorted as they came into veiw.

Adgar slightly nudged Idunn into the sled, turning back just for a moment. Idunn scooted to the corner of the seat nervously.

Adgar slid into the sled next to her, grabbing the reigns of the sled and motioning for Vheapneh to start moving.

There was rusting, but closer... much closer.

"Vheapneh, go..." Adgar said behind his teeth.

The reindeer looked back, eyes wide with fear and nostrils slightly flaring.

"I said go!" his lashed down the reigns and the leather whipped against the animal's thighs so hard the reddened skin could be seen under the fur.

Vheapneh sped forward right as two shadows emerged from the trees behind them.

Idunn looked back and gasped, then looked at Adgar.

"T-Those are not wolves Adgar! What are they!?" she yelped.

"Blood Hounds!" He responded, voice stiff and heavy.

"Why are they here!? Do they want to eat use!?" Idunn glanced back again and caught a glimpse of the over sized beast.

"They want the baby! They can sense fresh blood!" He looked back.

Adgar handed Idunn the reigns then stood up in his seat, pulling a curved tooth out of his pocket.

He kneeled down, ready to jump. Idunn looked over and pulled him back down to the seat.

"Are you out of your mind!?" She scolded.

"Very much so..." Adgar smiled then turned back around, jumping out of the sled and falling into a life and death tumbling with both of the creatures.

"Adgar!" Idunn screamed, Vheapneh turning back and snorting in discomfort.

Idunn looked over and grabbed his 'nature knife', holding her breath before hauling it towards one of the two beast, getting an almost direct head shot. Its body fell under its own weight and the other blood hound threw Adgar into a tree, running off into the darkness.

The reindeer stopped, letting Idunn crawl out and rush to her husbands side. She fell to her knees.

"A-Adgar? Adgar!" she shook his shoulders.

Adgar opened his eyes and held his side for dear life, groaning in pain. Blood. Lots of dark blood.

Idunn moved his hand and saw the few teeth it had left in his skin.

"I'm fine" he sighed, lifting up and trying not to yell out in pain.

"You... I... God dammit Adgar! You could have killed yourself, what the fuck were you thinking!?" Idunn lashed out.

"Woah! calm down! Watch your words feisty! I was trying to keep us safe, all of us..." he motioned to her throbbing stomach.

"Oh my god... I need a moment.." Idunn wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, lifting to her feet and walking back near the sled.

Idunn leaned against the sled, arms crossed.

Adgar sat in the snow and starred at the northern lights, mouth agape in awe as he looked around at the beauty of nature.

His silence and calmness was interrupted with the sound of harsh gagging.

Adgar looked over and his stomach churned as Idunn stood bent over, vomiting in the snow. He stood to his feet and walked over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Idunn crossed her arms again and turned away.

"Why are you mad at me?" Adgar said after a moment.

"I'm not mad..." she scoffed.

"Okay... why do you have an attitude with me?" He corrected sarcastically.

"You've been making me real' angry lately! You keep doing stupid things that could easily kill you, I don't want are child to be fatherless like I was..." Idunn sniffed.

He waited a few moments before responding.

" _People call me a risk taker..._ " He started to sing.

"What?" She asked.

" _Some people say I'd take any dare!_ " He continued.

"Wait.. no no no, don't start singing that song-"

" _And no one can stop me, Cause I don't give a ca-a-a-re!_ " Adgar stood to his feet and raised his voice.

"Adgar! No!" Idunn snarled.

" _W-e-e-e, will never ever stop! And we won't fall... just make it to the to-o-p!_ "

"NO!" She growled, covering her ears.

He bent down next to her ear.

"Cause We-e-e! Are strong and pure as ice-" He fell backwards as she pinned him to the snow, stopping his singing.

Idunn laughed and leaned down, ever-so-slightly brushing her lips against his teasingly.

"Idunn-"

"Shhh..." She smiled, silencing him with a kiss.

"I really don't think we should be-" She rolled her hips against his and caused him to slightly moan.

"I told you to shutup..." Idunn said, starring into his blank face.

Adgar blushed dangerously red. He gulped as she bit down on the shell of his ear.

"You know your singing really gets me going..." Idunn breathed shakily.

"I-I know but now isn't a good time for this-"

Idunn rolled her hips once again.

"Shut... up..." She growled.

Adgar closed his eyes tightly as he pushed her off as gently as he could, accidentally making her fall into the snow with a hard 'thump'. He turned around in the snow and huffed.

The brunette looked at him and rolled her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder but he swatted it off.

"What!? Why are you pushing me away!? You always push me away! Do you know how much convincing it took for me to be able to get pregnant!? You wimped out every time we got into bed!" Idunn threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm sorry..." Adgar mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you over my anger!" She said.

He turned around, face red and lips pulled back into a snarl.

"I said I'm sorry! Why do you make everything so hard!? Sorry isn't enough!? I was too embarrassed to get in bed with ANY woman! I wanted a family! I still do! I just didn't want anybody to have to deal with any other people like me!" Adgar took a deep breath.

Idunn sat in silence.

"I'm sorry Adgar..." she whispered.

"It's my fault, heh..." Adgar smiled, turning around to meet her eyes.

Idunn clenched her stomach as a strike of pain rushed up her spine.

They both laid down, starring at the sky. This was something they loved to do. They'd always say 'They sky's awake' even know it wasn't a real 'living bein'.

They slept much longer than they expected, and now it was almost pitch black. The snow that had been falling lightly before was now rushing down, the cold winds howling over the fjords. The couple was now covered in a slightly thick layer of new fallen snow.

 _rumble... crack... swish..._

The brunette opened her eyes and inhaled a whiff of thick snow, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

 _rumble... crack.. crack... swoosh..._

Idunn crawled to her feet, trying not to wake her husband as she stood up.

 _swoosh... swish... cr-a-a-a-ck!_

The young woman held her stomach. She needed to get somewhere warm, somewhere dry.

She waddled around and tripped over something big and warm. She whimpered as something dug into her skin, creating a rip in her dress. So much for being warm.

It was Vheapneh, and she was long dead.

Idunn began to cry out as softly as possible to save her energy. Her reindeer was dead, the reindeer she had taken care of since she was a child was dead. The beast's antler had pushed into her thigh, making it hard for the queen to walk.

Idunn limped away from her only source of heat, blindly waddling around in deep snow.

 _cra-a-a-ck!_

She placed a hand on her stomach again, barring her teeth. The hill began to get narrow, more narrow than she remembered it being. Idunn began to speed up her pace, covering her face with her free hand.

 _swish... swish... CR-A-A-A-CK!_

Idunn screamed in pain, tumbling down in the snow and rolling.

The scary thing was that she was rolling for awhile, hitting tree branches and shrubs. Her breath got caught in between her throat as the ground faded, leaving her falling. She screamed and struggled to get on some kind of surface. She hit her head on a rock, than another before plummeting into soft snow and hitting her head on a rock much bigger than both of the ones she hit earlier combined.

There was a sizzle as the blood melted the snow, steam rising. So much blood... so much pain..

She coughed a few droplets of blood.

"Adgar!" she weakly screamed.

no response.

"Please... Help!" Idunn howled.

nothing.

Her eyes widened as a heat came between her legs, a louder sizzle came... and a sticky wetness. She propped herself against the wall and took a deep breath.

"My water broke..." She whispered to herself, voice high and shaky "My water broke..."

Adgar woke up and realized Idunn was gone. The snow had gotten worse. He walked around, breathing heavily with his lantern. After about half an hour of walking, he found Vheapneh's corpse.

"She's dead? I knew this trip was a bad idea..." He sighed.

"Idunn!?" he called, hands cupping over his mouth.

no response.

He would never stop searching for her, even if by the time he found her she was dead, he would find her.

Adgar's breathing got short and stubby as he walked, clothes wet and heavy. His cloths were holding him back. Even know it was the worst idea in his situation, he stripped nearly nude. Adgar had kept his cape and pants. He was freezing now but he was able to move much faster. the soft hum of a whine filled his ears. Wolf pup? Injured Blood hound? Another whine.

No...

He knew that whine, but he didn't want to go to the whine. It was a whine of pain... and it was from Idunn.

He rushed down the hill, cutting his hands and feet as he climbed down the rocks. His blood sizzled in the snow but he ignored it and found the source of the whimpering.

"Idunn!" Adgar cried out, seeing her in his dim lantern light.

Her legs were spread out wide and a pool of blood hand formed under her feet, coming from in between her legs. Her hair was mattered with snow and sweat and blood ran down her face; from her nose, mouth, and the gashes on her head.

"Adgar... please.. it hurts..." she cried before screaming out in pain.

He grabbed her hand in his.

"Idunn, listen to me... You have to push or you and the baby are going to die..." Adgar said sternly.

"w-what!?" Idunn whimpered.

"You have to push..." he repeated.

She puffed out her cheeks and pushed, only to scream out louder as more blood spilled into the puddle.

"Push!" He said, nuzzling her.

Idunn couldn't muffle any of her noises of pain. They were horrible... inhuman. It sounded like all animals combined being drowned in acid.

She wasn't the one who liked pain, even if it was something as little as a splinter. Her stomach churned.

 _Crack! Rip!_

Idunn howled, stomach wriggling and Adgar trying not to cry as she dug her nails into his hand.

 _crack... Crack... CRACK!_

The storm flashed before they're eyes, all of the falling snow rising to the air and forming into a snowflake, than shooting out in several different directions. There was a long, loud ripping sound then a splash.

Crying. Oh sweet wonderful newborn cries.

The birth was over.

Adgar took off his cloak and wrapped it around the extremly small baby, she was smaller than almost all the babies he'd ever seen. The small infant strained her vocal cords as she wailed out into the night, voice loud and strong. Her eyes were a bright, almost glowing, blue. she had more hair than the average newborn, and it happened to be platnuim blonde, nearly as white as snow!

"dear lord... she's such a beauty..." Adgar said between his sobs.

He never cried, but now he was comfortable letting out as many tears as possible.

He handed the tiny child to his wife, who was chocking on her own tears of pain AND joy.

"What should we name her?" the brunette sniffed, not minding her daughter's oddly colored hair.

"Snow...? I don't have anything else..." he huffed.

"-uh..." she said.

"What?" Adgar said, lifting up next to her against the rock wall.

"You said you didn't have anything else.. and I said 'uh', put it together and it makes the name Elsa!" Idunn smiled, wiping away her tears.

Adgar tilted his head.

"You make up things in the most unique way..." He sighed, starring at her dreamily.

"You said that right before our first kiss!" She playfully nudged his arm with her face.

"I want to kiss you." he said blankly.

"Oh really now?" Idunn giggled.

"no... I can't wait to do way more than kiss you..." He breathed into her ear.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you over over how much your getting me going..." She laughed.

"Elsa's going to have a little sibling very... very soon..."

* * *

 **O_O... fuck...**


End file.
